Just Called to Say
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Who knew a phone call could blow your mind that hard? Dean calls Sam and gives him a present. -Shamelessly plot free Dean/Sam


**Title:** Just Called to Say

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Who knew a phone call could blow your mind that hard? Dean calls Sam and gives him a present. -Shamelessly plot free Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** Thanks to a convo on a FB Wincest page about phone sex, this PWP is born. Enjoy! LOL I sure did.

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Sam leaned against the side of his stolen car and blew out a weary breath. He shoved his hair out of his eyes and turned to lean back on the car and let his head fall to the roof while he looked at the sky. He smiled when his cellphone rang in his pocket and dug it out.

"Dean."

"Hey, Sammy."

Dean's voice sounded as tired as Sam felt and he sighed. "You get yours?"

"Little bastard's toast." Dean tossed his bag into the Impala's trunk and closed it with a grin. "Literally. That's one midget warlock who won't be flash freezing anymore victims. You done? Still in one piece?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. He put up a fight and then just sort of gave in. Must be when you killed yours." It was a new one for them, hunting two warlocks who'd bound themselves and their powers together and they hadn't been able to kill one without killing the other. He hadn't been happy about splitting up but there'd been no choice. He was just relieved neither of them had gotten hurt. "So where you want to meet?"

"Sound tired, Sammy."

Sam straightened a little. The tone in Dean's voice was one he seldom heard outside of the bedroom and he flushed a little. "Dude."

"I don't think you should drive like that." Dean grinned to himself and opened the Impala's driver's side door. He dropped into the seat and leaned back lazily with one leg still on the ground. "Check the trunk. Left ya' a little something."

"You… Dean. What did you do?" Sam rolled his eyes fondly and went around to the trunk. He popped it open and saw a brown bag sitting in the center. "What's this?"

"Open it."

"You're ridiculous, Dean. You know that, right?" Sam laughed and pulled the bag out. He opened it and stared in surprise and no small amount of astonishment as a long, deep green dildo slid out into his hands. It was a good eight inches in length and looked a little wider than his brother's cock. It was big and his mouth watered a little. "Dean… this is… what?"

Dean laughed and closed his eyes, picturing Sam's face. "This is the part where you get naked, stretch out in that backseat and put my present to use." His voice dropped into that lower register that never failed to make things tighten in his little brother's belly and he heard the catch in his breath now. "Strip, Sam. Do it."

"Holy shit," Sam breathed and then, without taking the time to think about it, he was pulling off his jacket as he opened the back door of the car. He pulled his shirts off and tossed them in then unbuckled his belt. "You planned this."

"I know how you sound when you come underneath me," Dean said in a growl into the phone. "Wanna know what it sounds like over the phone."

"Oh, f-fuck." Sam's blood heated instantly and he stripped himself out of his jeans and boxers with trembling hands before he climbed into the back seat and stretched out. He couldn't begin to count the ways he loved that his big brother was a take-charge, kinky bastard. "I'm in the car."

"Put your phone on speaker and put it on your chest," Dean ordered and leaned back further to open his jeans. He slid them down his hips enough to get his already hard cock out. "Wanna hear you, Sammy." He put his own phone speaker and set it on the dash, then stripped his shirts off and tossed them in the back seat. There was something incredibly sexy about listening to Sam pant through his phone while he stretched in his car surrounded by the familiar smell of her.

"What… what now?"

Dean groaned with the sound of Sam's already lust-deepened voice asking for orders. He loved that Sam would give him this. "Left you another present on the floor in the backseat."

Sam put a hand down in the footwell and came up with a bottle of warming lube. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and flicked the cap open. "You're gonna kill me."

Dean gave a gravelly laugh and settled against the seat with a hand loose around his cock. "Want you to put one foot up on the front seat, Sam and the other one, put it in the back window. I wanna picture you all spread out like that for me."

"Ah, God," Sam moaned and did what Dean asked, lifting his feet up until his legs were spread wide and anyone walking out of the woods at that point would have gotten a hell of a view.

"You don't touch your cock til' I say, little brother. You hear me?"

"Shit. Yes. Yeah." Sam stuttered and leaned his head back against the window.

"Open yourself. I wanna hear it." Dean started a slow, leisurely stroke of his cock as he listened. He heard the wet sound of Sam slicking his fingers and then a low moan. "How many fingers, Sam?"

"Fuck… two. Two." Sam arched his hips a little and slid his fingers in deeper as he pictured Dean in his mind, pretended they were Dean's fingers pressing into him. "Burns."

"Fuck." Dean groaned and fisted himself a little harder at that.

"Wanna feel it later," Sam panted as he added a third finger far too soon and pushed into himself, rolling his hips down onto his fingers and trying not to think about his neglected cock that was throbbing for attention. "Can I… shit. Can I add another?"

Dean groaned and heard Sam echo him. "No. You wanna feel it later, you're gonna. Get my toy, Sam. Slick it up."

Sam moaned loudly and rolled his hips onto his fingers a few more times before he slid them out and fumbled the dildo into his hands. He gave it a generous coating of lube and then placed the head at his entrance. "Ok. It's there. Can I?"

"Shit, Sammy." Dean pictured it; Sam spread in the back seat with his legs up and that massive green dildo just resting at his hole. He could almost see the wanton look of need on his brother's face. "Push it in. Just the head."

Sam tossed his head back into the window with a thump as he pushed the dildo inside himself. The stretch and burn was almost too much as he fought to relax and then it slipped through that first ring of muscle; wringing a shout of pleasure out of him. "Dean!"

"Son of a bitch," Dean said reverently as he listened to Sam's hitched breaths and stuttered moans. The noise and the visual in his head, Sam stretched wide around the head of the dildo, brought him so close to coming he had to take his hand off his own cock. "Shit, Sammy. The sounds you make." He gave a breathless laugh and took himself in hand again once he'd calmed a little.

"Want more. Dean, shit!" Sam was trembling with the desire to push it in farther, to feel it deeper but he waited and held it there where Dean had told him to. "Please."

"Oh, hell yeah," Dean groaned and began to stroke himself again. "Go on, Sammy. Want you to find the sweet-spot. I wanna hear you yell."

Sam looked down himself between his spread legs as he pushed the dildo in deeper. He canted his hips up a little to give himself a better angle and couldn't help the yell that burst out of him when he nailed his own prostate. He pushed it in harder, angling for that spot again and whimpered as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through him. "Ah g-god… Dean!" He could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach and the urge to come was almost unbearable. "Wanna come. Please, please let me touch myself."

"Not yet. Don't you dare," Dean growled to the phone. He spread his own legs wider and sped up his strokes, throwing his head back with the mental image of Sam speared on that monster he'd bought. "Do it, Sam. Pretend it's me. Make me feel it."

"Dean!" Sam whined and began to fuck himself with the dildo. He pulled it out and shoved it back in, rocking his hips down to meet each thrust with a broken cry. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and wished he could have his brother's hands… his mouth… on him. "So… so good, Dean. Fuck!"

"Harder, little brother." Dean was so close, hanging onto his control by a thread as Sam begged and whined through the phone. "Faster."

Sam nodded desperately and moved the dildo faster, pushing hard enough that his own fist around the base was slapping into his skin. It rolled his eyes back in his head and drove a long, guttural moan out of him. "Wish… wish this was you! Fuck! Please let me come, Dean, please!"

Dean bit his lip as he listened to the desperation and the need in his little brother's voice. He heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh and jolted with the knowledge that Sam was shoving the dildo so deep he was slapping his own fist against his ass. "Son of a… Jesus, Sammy. Shit!" He was moments away from his own release and gasped out a breath. "Do it now, Sammy. Come for me. Wanna hear you screamin' my name. Come!"

Sam grabbed his straining cock like it was water and he was dying of thirst. His back arched as he screamed out his brother's name and came before he'd even had a chance to stroke himself. The touch and the sound of Dean's voice more than enough to tip him over. He pushed the dildo in and pressed it relentlessly into his sweet spot until he was shaking himself apart on the seat.

"Holy fucking hell," Dean stroked himself furiously as Sam fell apart through the phone. He came in a rush that tore a yell out of him and curled him up over the steering wheel. Come shot up his chest as he moved his hand until finally he could catch his breath. Dean slumped back into the leather seat with his heart pounding in his ears. He stared at the roof of the Impala while he listened to Sam's labored breaths, interspersed with soft whimpers and closed his eyes; grinning. "Son of a bitch, Sammy. Damn." He chuckled and then lifted his head up as his brows flew up his forehead. "Sammy?"

Sam blinked slowly until his vision came back into focus along with the sound of his brother's voice. He let his right leg fall from the seat and moaned, jolting in pleasure as the dildo still deep inside him moved. "Fuck, Dean."

"Dude," Dean looked down at his chest, streaked with his own come and let his head fall back on another, sated laugh. "We are so doin' this again. That was hot."

Sam nodded. He eased the dildo out of himself with a soft whimper as over-sensitized nerves fired with every inch that slid out until finally he dropped it onto the side and collapsed into the door again. "M'not movin'."

Dean laughed again. "Dude, you gotta move." He grabbed an engine rag from the floor board and wiped off his chest and stomach, then tucked himself back in his jeans. "Gotta get your ass back to the motel." He picked up his phone and switched off the speaker as he put it to his ear. "I mean, you're all stretched out now, Sammy. Kinda think I need to get my tongue in there and then see just how well you take that monster I bought."

"Oh f-fuck me, Dean. You bastard." Sam groaned a laugh as his spent cock made a valiant attempt to rise to the occasion. He brought his other leg down, picked the phone off his chest and slowly managed to sit up. He snorted a laugh when he realized how close he'd gotten to covering the phone in come.

Dean's laugh was full of the promise of naughty things as he pulled his legs into the car and closed the door. "Don't sound so tired now, little brother."

Sam climbed out of the car and shook out his rubbery arms and legs. The strength of the orgasm had come close to putting him out and he groaned as he collected his jeans and shirts and started getting dressed. He put the phone to his ear and could hear Dean driving. Sam wiped his chest off with his flannel and grinned. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Since I am, you know, all stretched out…" Sam licked his lips and made sure he could hear everything through the phone. "…wonder if I could get you inside me along with that dildo… together."

"Fuck!"

Sam laughed as Dean cursed and he heard the sound of screeching tires. "Didn't hit anyone did you?"

"Oh, Sammy. You bitch," Dean rubbed a hand over his cock in his jeans where it had started to stiffen once more and grinned. "I'm gonna make you pay for that."

"Sure as hell hope so." Sam laughed. "See you in ten." He flipped his phone closed and pulled on his jeans. Sam grinned as he closed the back door and climbed behind the wheel. "Totally worth all the begging he's gonna make me do later."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End. _


End file.
